


The Raggedy Rose

by jazzysoggy



Series: The Second Hour [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzysoggy/pseuds/jazzysoggy
Summary: The Doctor fell on Doomsday, and Rose continued her adventures through time and space without the Doctor, until she meets her untimely demise during The End Of Time. Now, the TARDIS is tumbling back to Earth, towards a little girl with a crack in her wall.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Second Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Crack in The Wall

As the TARDIS began crashing down to Earth, an avalanche of thoughts was trying to make its way into Rose's head, making it impossible for her to concentrate. Suddenly, the TARDIS is rocked and Rose is sent out the doors of the TARDIS. Gripping at the doors of the TARDIS with her sonic in her mouth, Rose then looked back and saw Big Ben.

Ah, Big Ben was looking nice during this time of year, she thought to herself, remembering the last time she saw Big Ben was 2 Christmas' ago and a spaceship crashed into Big Ben.

Then she put two and two together and realized that the TARDIS was about to crash into Big Ben, and soon hurriedly climbed back into the TARDIS, and used her sonic the control panel. At first, nothing happened and she first thought she was screwed, before the TARDIS all of a sudden sputtered upward like a rocket, and Rose was knocked onto her side. The console room shook as the TARDIS dematerialized.

As the TARDIS travels through the time vortex, a young ginger girl can be heard praying in her bedroom on the dark and starry night.

“Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall,” she says as she looks at the crack in question, “Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or...” she trails off before seeing the TARDIS materialize and then crash into an abandoned shed.

“Back in a moment.”

She then gets up from the floor, picks up a torch from the nightstand, before running to the window and looking outside. She sees the TARDIS on its side, smoke rising from it.

“Thank you, Santa.”

The girl steps outside, wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she makes her way through to where the TARDIS crashed. Suddenly, the doors open at the top, and a grappling hook is thrown out. It latches onto a lawn roller. Soon, Rose climbs out the door, cursing at herself, before seeing the girl on the side.

“Ah, sorry about that,” she says, “Do you have apples? I absolutely would love an apple.”

Rose then looks back into the TARDIS, and shudders at the sight.

“Are you ok?” the girl asked.

“Just had a fall,” Rose nonchalantly replied, “All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.”

“You’re soaking wet,” the girl pointed out.

“I was in the swimming pool,” Rose calmly responded.

“You said you were in the library,” the girl said with a confused expression on her face.

“So was the swimming pool,” Rose answered.

“Are you a policewoman?” the girl asked.

“Why? Did you call a policewoman?” Rose asked.

“Did you come about the crack in my wall?” the girl continued.

“What cra...?” Rose says, before falling to the ground.

Concerned for the stranger, the girl asked, “Are you all right, miss?”

“No, I’m fine. It is ok. I am perfectly fi…” she says as her mouth is forced open, and a cloud of regeneration energy exits her mouth.

“Who are you?” the girl asked, startled by the sight.

“I don’t know yet. I feel like two people at once. Does it scare you?”

“No, it just looks a bit weird,” the girl said.

Rose chuckles, before asking, “Does the crack in your wall scare you?”

The girl froze, before saying, “Yes.”

Rose then jumps up. “Well, then, no time to lose. My name’s Rose Tyler. Do everything I tell you, don’t ask stupid questions, and don’t wander off,” she says before walking into a tree, falling onto the ground.

“You all right?” the girl asked.

Rose gets up, dusting herself off, before answering, “Early days. Could’ve been worse.”

They then arrive in the kitchen of the girl’s house. The girl grabs an apple from the fridge, handing it to Rose. Rose takes a big bite out of it, before spitting out and grimacing.

“That’s disgusting. What is that?”

“An apple,” the girl replied.

“No wonder why I never liked apples. Apple are rubbish,” Rose said.

“You said you loved them,” the girl pointed out.

“No, no, I love chips. Chip’s my favorite. Give me some chips.”

The girl runs to the fridge and grabs a plate of leftover chips. She then reheats it, before handing it to Rose. Rose takes a bite out of it, before spitting it out.

“I hate chips, it’s all sour and salty with bits in it.”

“You said it was your favorite,” the girl answered.

“Well, now it's not. I never quite experienced this before, it's like eating after cleaning my teeth, everything tastes wro-gah!” Rose says before spasming violently.

“What is it? What’s wrong with you?” the girl asked.

“Wrong with me? It’s not my fault you can't give me decent food? You’re Scottish – fry something,” Rose said, before pausing. “I’m sorry, I never was rude before. Must be the Doctor's ways rubbing off on me.”

The girl just looked at her, before grabbing a pan and fried some bacon.

“Ah! Bacon! Never had that before!” Rose said excitedly, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

She then takes a bit out of it, and the girl laughs as she chews on it. Rose then makes a face with pure disgust, before spitting it right out.

“Bacon. That’s bacon. Are you trying to poison me?”

The girl then turns on the stove again and cooks some baked beans as Rose watches.

“Ah, beans. That’s something new!” Rose said, wondering whether she would like beans.

Once more at the table, Rose takes a forkful of beans, before running to the sink, and spits it out.

“Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans,” she says to the girl.

Next, the girl simply spreads butter over a slice of bread.

“Bread and butter. Nice to have something simple for a change,” Rose said before taking a bite out of it.

Rose then takes the plate and opens the door, throwing the plate out the door. “And stay out!” She shouted to the plate.

The girl looks into the fridge as Rose paces.

“We’ve got some carrots.”

“Carrots? Are you out of your mind?” Rose said, walking over to the fridge, before looking into the fridge, and soon two items appeared especially appealing. The fish fingers and custard. She grabs them out, subconsciously thinking that this would end horribly, and reheats the fish fingers, before pouring the custard into a bowl.

Later, the two are sitting across each other, as Rose dips a fish finger into a bowl of custard and takes a bite, feeling oddly content with the strange meal. Across from her, the girl eats ice cream from the container. Rose then picks up the bowl and drinks from it.

“Funny,” the girl said with a smile on her face.

“Really? That's nice to know.” Rose said, taking a bite out of her fish finger dipped with custard. She then pauses, knowing she has forgotten something very important before said to the girl, "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to ask you what's your name."

“Amelia Pond,” Amelia said.

“Ah, that’s a wonderful name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale," she said before taking another sip of custard, collecting her thoughts before asking, "Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

“No. We had to move to England. It’s rubbish,” Amelia said distastefully.

“So, what about your mum and dad?” Rose asked, “Are they upstairs? Thought we’d have woken them by now.”

“I don’t have a mum and dad. Just an aunt,” Amelia answered.

“Must be some rubbish aunt then, leaving you home this late at night,” Rose said, already not liking the woman, before asking Amelia, "Are you sacred?"

“I’m not scared,” Amelia responded fearlessly.

“Of course you’re not. You’re not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, girl climbs out of box, girl eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I'm thinking?” Rose said.

“What?” Amelia asked.

“Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall," Rose said to Amelia. Amelia shivers in fear.

The two go upstairs and into Amelia’s Bedroom. Rose examines that crack, before mumbling, “Someone’s been here.”

Amelia stands in the doorway, before saying, “I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them,” handing the apple to Rose.

“She sounds good, your mum,” she says and for a second, Amelia could see a pained expression, but soon it disappears. Rose then throws the apple into the air and catching.

“This wall is solid, and the crack doesn’t go all the way through it,” Rose noticed, “So the big question is – where’s the wind coming from?”

She then inserts the sonic screwdriver into the crack, then checks the readings.

“Do you know what the crack is?” Rose asked.

“What?” Amelia asked.

“It’s a crack,” she says as she runs her fingers along it. “I’ll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, ‘cos the crack isn’t in the wall.”

“Where is it, then?” Amelia asked with curiosity.

“It’s a split in the skin of the world,” Rose answered, “Two parts of space and time, pressed together…right here. Sometimes, can you hear…”

“A voice? Yes,” Amelia answered.

Rose grabs a water glass, pouring out the water, and then presses it against the wall, with her ear on the other hand.

“Prisoner Zero has escaped,” a voice said.

“Prisoner Zero?” Rose asked.

“Prisoner Zero has escaped. That’s what I heard. What does it mean?” Amelia asked with a confused look on her face.

“Prisoner Zero has escaped,” the voice said again.

“It means that on the other side of this wall, there’s a prison and they’ve lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?”

“What?” Amelia asked.

“We need to close it. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it’ll snap itself shut. Or…” Rose says, trailing off.

“What?”

“Remember when grown-ups tell you everything’s going to be fine, but they’re probably lying to make you feel better?” Rose told her.

“Yes,” Amelia answered as fear seeps into her.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Rose calmly answered.

Rose then holds Amelia’s hand and uses her sonic screwdriver on the crack. The sonic starts to buzz, and the crack grows, with a bright light shining through it. Rose can see what looks to be cells.

“Prisoner Zero has escaped,” the voice says.

The two can see a giant blue eye peering through the crack.

“What’s that?” Amelia asked.

A small ball of electricity shoots out from the crack, striking Rose and she falls against the bed. The crack then seals once more.

“There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new,” Rose said, patting the wall.

“What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?” Amelia asked.

“No, I think that was Prisoner Zero’s guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. “Prisoner Zero has escaped.” But why tell us? Unless…” Rose says, trailing off before looking into the hallway.

“Unless what?” Amelia asked.

Rose walks into the hallway, inspecting each door in the hallway.

“It’s difficult. This whole process is so new to me, I haven't even gotten the time to sort out who I am. I'm obviously missing something important, something in the corner of my eye..." she trails off, spying a door that seemed a little off. She was about to investigate it before a loud deep bell sound.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Rose shouts, running toward the stairs and out the door with Amelia trailing behind.

They soon run out back to the garden.

“I’ve got to get back in there! It sounds like the engines are phasing. It’s going to burn!” Rose shouted.

“But…it’s just a box! How can a box have an engine?” Amelia asked.

“It’s not just a box! It’s a time machine!” Rose exclaimed, before climbing on top of the box.

“What, a real one?” Amelia said in disbelief, “You’ve got a real time machine?”

“Not for much longer if I can’t get her stabilized. Should be a five-minute hop into the future,” she said as she loops rope through the door handles.

“Can I come?” Amelia asked.

“No. It’s not safe in here, seems like the fire is still burning. You’ll only have to wait five minutes. I’ll be right back,” Rose said as she prepares to go inside.

“People always say that,” Amelia replied.

Rose then looks back at her, “Well then, I won’t let you down!” Rose said with a huge smile on her face, before jumping in and shouting, “Geronimo!”

The TARDIS doors soon slam shut, and the TARDIS dematerializes. When it’s gone, she runs back inside to pack her stuff.

After packing her stuff, she runs back outside in a warm coat and hat, putting her suitcase on the ground, sits on it, and waits. 5 minutes become 1 hour. 1 hour becomes a day. A day becomes a week, and soon, 12 years have passed, and Rose Tyler is nothing but a story to Amelia, her childhood imaginary friend.


	2. The Second Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 minutes later, the TARDIS rematerializes in Amelia's backyard.

After stabilizing the engines, Rose rematerializes the TARDIS right in Amelia's backyard in what she supposed was 5 minutes later. Looking up at the sky, she realizes it had been way more than 5 minutes.

"Amelia! Amelia!" she shouts as she runs toward the house, "Are you all right? Are you there?" She meets a locked door, and tries to barge through it, before finally unlocking the door using her sonic screwdriver.

"Prisoner Zero is here. You got to get out of there!" she shouts down the halls, looking around for Amelia, before turning to meet a cricket bat, which knocks her out.

Rose slowly starts to regain consciousness, and sees a female in what looks to be a police officer uniform, speaking into her radio.

"White female, early-20s, breaking and entering. Send me back-up, I've got her restrained," she says as she sees Rose awake, "Oi, you! Sit still."

Rose groans, before muttering, "Just what I needed. A cricket bat to the head after being smoked alive."

"You were breaking and entering," the officer exclaimed as Rose tries to get up, only to find herself handcuffed to the radiator.

"Wonderful," Rose sarcastically proclaimed, "I love being handcuffed, especially to a radiator."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!" the officer said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asked, eyeing at the short skirt, "I don't remember policewoman wearing short skirts as part of their uniform." she says, frowning at the woman who looked familiar, but she couldn't place what was familiar about her. "Who are you and where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl, a little like you actually," she says, still trying to figure out what was familiar about the woman in front of her. "I promised her five minutes, but I suppose my driving skills aren't much better than the Doctor," she says, chuckling as she recalls the time the Doctor brought her home 12 months late. "Has anything happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?" Rose asked in fear.

"Six months," the woman calmly replied.

"No, no no! I couldn't be that far off! I promised her five minutes!" she said, forgetting the woman and trying to think of how to make it up to Amelia.

The woman then walks away, reaching for her radio.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this woman knows something about Amelia Pond."

"Please stop with the policewoman act. You're not fooling me! So who are you and why are you in this house!?" Rose shouts.

"I live here!" the ginger woman shouted back.

"Ok then. How many rooms?" Rose asked her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me _now_!" Rose urgently directs, attempting to alert the woman to the nearby danger.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five" the woman counted as she pointed at each door.

"Six," Rose says as the woman finished counting the fifth door.

"Six?" the woman confusedly asked.

"Look," Rose told her.

"Look where?" the confused woman asked.

"Exactly where you don't look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," Rose directs, hoping the woman is able to see the door as well.

"That's not possible. How's that possible?" the woman asked as she looked at the door.

"There's a perception filter around the door. I sensed it the last time I was here, but I didn't have enough time to point it out," Rose answered, before noticing the woman was walking towards the door.

"But that's a whole room," the woman said, "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you. Something came to a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!" Rose shouts as the woman continued walking towards the room.

"I don't have the key. I lost it," the woman absent mindly replied, still focused on the door.

"How can you have lost it?!" she says as the ginger walks towards the door, "Do not touch the door! Listen to me! Do not open that... Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I have a face no one listens to?" she says, as she frantically searches her pockets for her screwdriver. "Where's my screwdriver? Silver thing, pink at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here," the ginger woman shouted as she looked into the mystery room.

"Whatever's there stopped you from seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Just get out of there!" Rose pleaded.

"Silver, pink thing at the end?" the woman asked.

"My screwdriver, yeah," Rose responded, hoping the woman would hand it to her.

"It's here," the ginger said as she looks in disgust at the screwdriver covered in drool.

"Must have rolled under the floor," Rose muttered.

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped on the table..." the woman sarcastically retorted.

"Get out of there!" Rose shouted as she noticed the woman was still in the room.

"There's nothing here, but..." the woman replied as a creature starts circling her.

"Corner of your eye," Rose told her before she frantically realized her mistake and attempts to correct it by telling the woman, "Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you," before the ginger screams as she sees the creature.

"Get out of there!" Rose shouted, as the ginger runs to her and gives Rose her screwdriver. Rose tries to use the screwdriver on her cuffs, but it didn't work. She tried sonicing the door, but it also didn't work.

"It had to be wood," Rose muttered.

"Will that door hold it?" the woman asked, fear filling her voice.

"Of course not! You really think outer space convicts are terrified of wood!" Rose exclaimed.

"What's that? What's it doing?" the ginger asked as a glow can be seen shining through the door.

"I don't know, getting dressed? I didn't do enough research on them! Just run! I'll be fine," Rose directed the woman, hoping she could save her.

At that moment, the door to the mystery room falls into the hallway to show a man with his large Rottweiler.

"But it's just..." the woman said, confused as to how the pair could be dangerous.

"No it isn't. Look at the faces," Rose pointed out as the man growled and barked, while the dogs face was still.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" the woman confusedly asked.

"It's one creature disguised as two. A multi-form," Rose explained,

"Stay back! We have back up!" Rose threatened.

"I didn't send for back up! I'm a kissogram" the woman told Rose as she takes off her cap, revealing her ginger hair.

Rose sighs, before muttering, "That was supposed to be a clever lie to save our lives."

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded," a voice echoed outside.

"What's that?" the ginger asked.

"Back up," Rose said as the multi-form begins to close in on them. Rose frantically begins to sonic the cuffs again, and finally, they unlock. 

"Run!" Rose shouts as she gets up and grabs the ginger's hand. The pair race down the stairs and out the back door.

"Kissogram?" Rose asked once they were outside.

"Yes!" the ginger replied as if she had done this many times before.

"Why policewoman?" Rose asked, still not understanding why anyone would need to pretend to be a police officer.

"You broke into my house! It was this or a french maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!" the confused ginger shouted.

"An alien convict was hiding in your spare room, and has disguised itself as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house," Rose explained. "Any questions?"

"Yes," the ginger replied, still confused as ever.

"Me too," Rose says as she tries to open the TARDIS door with her key. It's locked. "No, no, don't do that, not now!"

Rose turns to the ginger. "It's still rebuilding, the doors are locked!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice said.

"Come on," the ginger says, grabbing Rose's arm.

"No, wait, hang on. The shed," Rose notices, and she runs to it. "I destroyed the shed last time I was here."

"So there's a new one. Let's go," the ginger said, trying avoid compromising her identity.

"But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least," she says as pure dread fills her, looking at the ginger woman who looked too familiar. "I'm not six months late, I'm at least 10 years late."

"He's coming," the ginger exclaimed as the multi-form is barking at the door.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" Rose asked, hoping she wasn't getting the answer she was dreading.

"We've got to go!" the ginger shouted.

"Why did you say six months!" Rose asked.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" the ginger snapped, and she starts to walk.

"You're Amelia," Rose said, putting the pieces together.

"Come on!" Amelia said, pulling Rose's arm.

"You're Amelia," Rose whispered.

"You're late," Amelia exclaimed.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl," Rose said in horror.

"I'm Amelia and you're late," Amelia confirmed.

"What happened?" Rose asked, fearing the worst has happened.

"12 years," Amelia proclaimed.

"But you hit me with a cricket bat!" Rose pointed out.

"12 years," Amelia retorted.

"But it's a cricket bat!" Rose pointed out.

"12 years and four psychiatrists," Amelia calmly said, still filled with anger.

"Four?" Rose asked, hoping she didn't horribly ruin Amelia's life like she did with Martha.

"I kept biting them," Amelia said. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Why?" Rose asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"They said you weren't real," Amelia told Rose.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice said over the speakers of an ice cream van.

"No, no, no, come on…What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amy said. 

"What's that?" Rose asked, "Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," the vendor answered.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice said again.

"Rose, what's happening?" Amelia asked as Rose breaks into a house.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults and crimes in this area. Let's have a look," Rose says, grabbing the remote from her. On every channel, there's an eyeball that's repeating the same lines.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel," the old woman explained, before noticing Amelia, "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?" the old woman asked.

"Well, sometimes," Amy said, trying to avoid attracting attention to her odd job.

"I thought you were a nurse," the old woman said with curiosity coloring her voice..

"I can be a nurse," Amy frantically replied.

"Or, actually, a nun," the old woman added.

"I dabble," Amy attempted to explain.

"Amy, who is your friend?" the old woman asked.

"You changed your name to Amy?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Amy confirmed.

"But Amelia Pond - that was a great name!" Rose said.

"Bit of a fairytale," Amy said.

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before," the old woman said.

"Probably not, this is the first time I’ve had this face," she says, before turning to Amy, "And what sort of job's a kissogram?" Rose asked.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh," Amy explained.

corrected

"Kids these days," Rose mutters, wondering how could a job like this even exist.

"You're worse than my aunt," Amy exclaimed.

"I'm Rose, I'm worse than everybody's aunt," before mentally cursing, wishing her new self didn't say everything that came to mind. "And that is not how I was planning to introduce myself."

Rose then sonics the radio, and hears the same message in other languages.

"Ok, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world," she says as she opens the window, looking for something odd in the sky, only to be met with a clear blue sky.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"Ok, planet this size, two poles. They're going to need 40% fission blast. But it'll take time to power up first, so assuming they have a medium-sized starship, we have 20 minutes to save the world." Rose said as if this was a perfectly normal day.

"Save the world?" Amy asked, not understanding how something so strange could be so normal to her.

"Are you Rose?" A man asked as he walked into the room.

"She is, isn't she? She's Rose. The Raggedy Rose. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Rose, it's her!" the old woman exclaimed.

"I know," Amy said softly.

"Cartoons?" Rose asked, bewildered that she has become a cartoon character.

"Gran, it's her, isn't it? It's really her!" Jeff said, looking at Rose in awe, before continuing, "The cartoons don't do you justice."

"Jeff, shut up! 20 minutes to what?" Amy asked, trying to make sure she heard Rose clearly.

"The human residence isn't just your house, Amy. It's the planet. 20 minutes till the end of the world!" Rose exclaimed as she runs out of the house.

"Where is this place?" Rose asked.

"Leadworth," Amy answered.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed.

"Where's the nearest city?" Rose asked.

"Gloucester, half an hour by car," Amy said.

"We don't have half an hour. Do you even have a car?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Fantastic," Rose muttered, "20 minutes to save the world, and all I've got is a closed post office. What is that?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"It's a duck pond," Amy said.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Rose asked, expecting some normal explanation.

"I don't know. There have never been any ducks," Amy said.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Rose asked.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy asked.

Rose is then hit by a regeneration tremor. "I don't know," she says. "I'm not ready for this."

The sky then darkens.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? So what's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked Rose.

"Nothing's wrong with the sun. You're looking at it through a force-field. They're going to boil the planet," Rose explained, before spying some villagers taking photos of the sun, "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, and it all comes down to a video phone!" Rose sneered, before muttering, "Sometimes, I'm ashamed of being human."

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up," Amy said, panicking.

"Why would I wind you up?" Rose asked.

"You told me you had a time machine!" Amy said.

"I do! And you even believed me!" Rose said.

"Then I grew up," Amy said.

"Wait, hang on. I saw something. Someone taking photos of a man on the street..." she says, spotting the man, and runs toward him.

"No," Amy says, grabbing Rose's hand.

"What are you doing!?!? I'm trying to save the world here!" Rose shouted.

"NO!" Amy screams, slamming Rose against a car.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rose asked.

"Who are you?" Amy interrogated.

"I'm Rose!" Rose shouted.

"No, really, who are you? Rose Tyler abandoned me! And she died last year!" Amy says, remembering the newspaper from a year ago, "and you look nothing like her from the newspapers!"

"Look at the sky! End of the world in 20 minutes!" Rose said, pointing at the sky, hoping Amy would let her go.

"Better talk quickly then!" Amy said.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back," a man on the side says.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee," Amy says.

"Right, yes," the man says before leaving.

Rose quickly thinks of something, before grabbing her apple and throwing it to Amy.

"I'm Rose Tyler. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real, and I didn't die in 2007, it's sort of complicated. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, the world's going to end!"

"I don't believe you," Amy said.

"Just believe me for 20 minutes," Rose exclaimed, "Look at it. The apple's fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Just trust me!" 

"What do we do?" Amy asks as she lets Rose go.

"Stop that nurse!" Rose says as she runs towards the nurse. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Amy?" the nurse asked.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a...friend," Amy introduced.

"Boyfriend," Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend," Amy corrected Rory.

"Amy!" Rory scolds. Rose chuckles, reminiscing of a time where she was like this lovely couple.

"Man and dog, why?" Rose began to ask again.

"Oh my god, it's her," Rory gasped, noticing Rose for the first time.

"Just answer her question, please," Amy said.

"It's her though. Rose. The Raggedy Rose," Rory said in awe.

"Yeah, she came back," Amy said.

"But she was a story. She was a game. She can't even be Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler died last year. You saw it in the newspaper!" Rory exclaimed.

"Man and dog - why? Tell me now," Rose said, grabbing Rory's shirt, trying to intimidate him.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital, in a coma," Rory explained.

"I had a hunch. Multi-form, you see? But it needed a live feed to a dormant mind," Rose explained as the multiform snaps and snarls at them.

"Prisoner Zero," Rose told Rory.

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked, still not believing any of this is happening..

"Yes," Amy said.

A spaceship flies over, and an eye can be seen swiveling back and forth.

"See, that ship up there is scanning for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!" Rose says, turning the screwdriver on. Chaos ensues as streetlights shatter, car alarms blare, sirens wail and a firetruck drives away on its own, chased by firemen.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" Rose says to Prisoner Zero, before the screwdriver sparks and fizzles, causing Rose to drop it.

"No, no, no, not now!" Rose shouts at it as the ship heads away.

"Look, it's going," Rory points out.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back!" Rose shouted to the ship as it flew away. Prisoner Zero then turns into a mist before escaping down the drain.

"Rose! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain," Amy said.

"Well, of course it did," Rose muttered.

"What do we do now?" Amy exclaimed.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" Rose shouts.

"So that thing. THAT hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy exclaimed.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia," Rose asserted, "12 years is a pit stop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy interrogated.

"They're looking for him, but followed me. They're only late cos I am," Rose explained. "Now, give me your phone," Rose demanded with her hand stretched out.

"How can she be real? She was never real," Rory exclaimed.

"Phone, now, give me!" Rose repeated, becoming even more impatient.

Rory hands Rose his phone, before continuing, "She was just a game. We were kids. You made Mels dress up as her!"

"These are all coma patients?" Rose asked as she flicked through the photos.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Ok. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy curiously asked.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog," Rose explained, "Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the weirdo!"

"Jeff," Amy replied.

"He had a laptop in his bag. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, clear the entire building. Phone me when you're done," Rose says, running off.

"Your car, come on!" Amy exclaimed.

"But how can she be here? How can Rose be here?" Rory said as they drive off.

Rose barges into Jeff's bedroom as Jeff is lying on his bed.

"Hello! Hand over your laptop!" she says as she grabs his laptop.

"No, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It's fine, give it here," she says as she takes it and starts using it. She sees the content on the screen and looks at Jeff pointedly. "Blimey, I thought you were a weirdo already, but this is even worse! Get a girlfriend, Jeff!"

The door then opens and Gran enters.

"Gran," Jeff said.

"What are you doing?" Gran asked Rose.

"The sun's gone dark, so right now, there must be a big conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Hope. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore," Gran commented.

"I can get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff exclaims.

"Can I?" Rose said.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" an expert asked.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, never seen before. Poor Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could finish it. My fault, really, I slept in and my friend forgot about him. Oh, and here's a good one - why electrons have mass. And my favorite, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I must be really smart. Look at the sun. You will need all the help you can get. Pay attention."

Rose types something on the mobile.

"Mam, what are you doing?" an expert asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Why would I do that, you ask. You'll find out. I'm sending this to your computers. Get as many people as possible to spread it. Any questions?" Rose asked.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked.

"Patrick, behave!" Rose exclaimed.

"What does this virus do?" an expert asked.

"It's a reset command. It resets every counter it can find. It's okay if you don't trust me. I'll let my friend here explain," Rose said, looking at Jeff.

"Your friend?" Jeff asked.

"Listen to me," Rose said to Jeff, "everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now."

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"Because everyone deserves a chance to shine," she says before handing the laptop to him.

"Ok, guys, let's do this," Jeff says enthusiastically and begins typing away at the laptop.

"Oh, and delete your internet history," Rose shouted as she left. Exiting Jeff's house, she looks around before running off.

In the hospital, Rory is talking with the other nurses while Amy is on her mobile. 

"Something's happened up there, we can't get through," Rory explained.

"Yes, but what's happened?” Amy frustratedly asked.

"I don't know. No-one knows. Phone her," Rory told Amy.

"I'm phoning her. Rose? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh!"

"What did she say?" Rory asked.

"Look in the mirror. Ha-ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car," Amy told Rose on the phone.

"Don't worry," Rose said as she's driving a firetruck, "I've commandeered a vehicle."

Rory and Amy get out of the lift, just to see a mother with her two daughters.

"Officer," the mother greeted.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr. Ramsden's dead. And the nurses," the mother exclaimed. 

Amy phones Rose.

"Are you in?" Rose asked.

"Yep," Amy says, "But so's Prisoner Zero."

"You need to get out of there," Rose said.

Rory turns from Amy to see the woman speaking again, but notices one of the girl's mouth is moving instead.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid," the girl says as Amy and Rory back away, "And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

Prisoner Zero then notices them backing away, "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths," it said before revealing all of its teethes.

"Oh my god," Rory said as they both run down the corridor and into one of the wards. They close the door and slide a broom through the handles.

"Amy, talk to me!" Rose shouted through the phone.

"We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in," Amy said as they back away from the doors.

"Which window are you?" Rose asked.

"What, sorry?" Amy said.

"Which window?" Rose repeated.

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end," she said as Prisoner Zero breaks through.

"Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Rose to return, but not this time, Amelia," Prisoner Zero said as it opens its mouth.

Amy's phone then beeps, with the message "Duck!". Amy and Rory duck as they hear a ladder break through the window, and they both see Rose climbing up and into the building. Rose then joins Amy and Rory.

"Right! Hello! Is it too late?" Rose asked, before looking at the clock, "Nope" she said, popping the p, "Three minutes to go. Still got time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero taunted.

Rose didn't expect it to identify her as a Time Lord. She didn't have too much time to ponder upon the taunt and files it away for later.

"Take the disguise off. Nobody has to die!" Rose told it.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," the Prisoner proclaimed.

"Ok. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again then."

"I did not open the crack," it said.

"Well, somebody did," Rose said.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know! The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall," Prisoner Zero said.

"But I'm not the Doctor!" Rose protested.

"But only the Doctor can pilot the TARDIS, so you must be the Doctor. You can't trick me, Doctor," the Prisoner smugly proclaimed.

Rose groaned, annoyed that the creature was mistaking her for the Doctor. Then, there was a clicking sound.

"And we're off! Look at that," Rose said, pointing at the clock. "Do you know what's happening right now?"

"Across the world, spreading quantum fast, the word is getting out. And do you know what the word is? Zero. Now, if I were up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all of Earth's communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battlefleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple computer virus to its source. The source is right here," she said, pulling out her phone. Bright light shines through the window. 

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me," the Prisoner said.

"Yeah, but this is the best part. The phone is full of pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. And I'm uploading it to them right now. Two minutes to spare. And I am the Winner!"

Silence fills the room. Rose looks at Amy and Rory, before muttering, "I'm never saying that again."

"Then I shall take a new form," Prisoner Zero said.

"Oh, please. You know it's not possible. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

'And I've had years," Prisoner Zero said as it started to glow. Amy then falls to the floor and Rose rushes to her.

"No! Amy?" Rose shouted.

"You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please," Rose said, shaking Amy.

"Rose?" Rory asked.

Rose then looks to see Prisoner Zero has taken her form. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you," Rory said.

"Me?" she says, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "Really? No wonder no one takes me seriously," Rose mused.

"You don't know?" Rory asked.

"Been a busy day. Why me though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" Rose asked.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"I'm not the Doctor!" Rose frustratedly said, before trying to think of a solution to the problem. An idea pops to her head, and she rushes to Amy.

"She's dreaming about me cos she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. Dream about what you saw," Rose told a dreaming Amy.

"No...no...No!" Prisoner Zero shouted as it glowed a transformed.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself," Rose taunted at the creature.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained," the voice said as Prisoner Zero is caught in the light.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will Fall," Prisoner Zero says as it disappears.

"Oi! For the last time, I'm not the Doctor," Rose shouted at Prisoner Zero before it dematerialized.

"Who's the Doctor," Rory asked.

"Just a friend. He got trapped in a parallel universe. Long story," Rose quickly fired off, before thinking what the Doctor would do in this situation. She then dials on the phone as Amy wakes up.

"What happened?" Amy groaned out.

"She did it. Rose, she did it!" Rory explained to Amy.

"No, I didn't," Rose corrected, putting the phone onto her ear.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance for the bill."

"The bill?" Rory asked.

"Oh, so you're going now? You really thought no-one was watching? Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? You lot, back here. Now!" Rose shouted into the phone, before ending the call and tossing the phone to Rory.

"Did she just bring them back? Did she just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" a panicked Rory asked.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"The changing room, then the roof," Rose responded.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"I'm confronting aliens - I need a decent shirt. To hell with raggedy, it's time to put on a show, as my friend would say!" 

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're changing your clothes," Rory said.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," Rose retorted.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know," Rory exclaimed.

Rose is now wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt and blue jeans, with a navy blue hoodie. She strides toward the Atraxi ship with an air of confidence. Amy and Rory stand back.

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked skeptically, "They were leaving," she pointed out.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back it better. Come on then!"

The "eye" disconnects from the ship and scans Rose.

"You are not of this world," the entity stated.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it. I don't know, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked.

"Important?" Rose asked, taking offense."What do you mean important? 6 billion people live here - you think they aren't important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Come on, you've been monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The Atraxi project a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history.

"No," it responded.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"Ok, one last question. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first to come here."

The projection starts showing the Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, and the Hath.

"Oh, there have been so many! And you've got to ask...what happened to them?" Rose said, and soon, the projection flashes through the various incarnations of the Doctor, before finally arriving at Rose. 

"Hello. I'm Rose Tyler. Basically...run!"

The Atraxi ship soon departs. Amy laughs, while Rose feels something in her pocket. She reaches in and pulls out the TARDIS key as it glows.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked, before noticing Rose is already gone.

Rose runs across the town before finally arriving at Amy's backyard and the TARDIS. The TARDIS exterior has been refurbished.

"Ok! What have you got for me?" Rose asked the TARDIS, before opening the door. Inside, the TARDIS' coral desktop has been replaced with a more metallic looking desktop, and a see-through floor, with stairs leading towards the console floor.

Rose looks in awe, before whispering, "It's beautiful."

Amy and Rory run-up to the TARDIS and barge inside.

Rose notices the two inside the TARDIS, and turns towards the two.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked, grinning madly.

"But it's...it's..." Amy said, stuttering.

"It can't be..." Rory said, stunned at the scene.

"Say it. Most people do," Rose said confidently.

"It's bigger on the inside," Amy says in awe.

"But that's impossible," Rory said.

"It's not impossible. Just a bit unlikely," Rose said as Amy walks around the inside, while Rory is feeling the outside and the inside, trying to see if it was an illusion.

"It's called the TARDIS," Rose told the pair.

Rory then walks back inside after confirming that it was indeed not an illusion, while Amy is still staring in awe.

Soon, a green sonic screwdriver extends out of the console's surface. "Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear," Rose said, and the TARDIS hums in delight.

"So, where to next," Rose asked the pair.

"You are so sure we’re coming," Amy said.

"Yeah, I am," Rose responded.

Rory looks at Amy, hoping she wouldn't take Rose's offer.

"But I can't. I have a life here in Leadworth. And Rory has a job he needs to go to," Amy sadly said, and the two are about to head to the door before Rose called out a familiar line.

"By the way, did I mention she also travels in time?" Rose said, repeating the one liner her first Doctor said to her.

"Prove it," Amy said. Rory groans, not wanting to be dragged into a wild adventure.

Rose then flips the dematerialization switch and shouts, "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!" and the TARDIS dematerlizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on your thoughts!


End file.
